


Stuck With You

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: When Mon-El dropped that kiss bomb over Kara their relationship got awkward, everything was different now and they wouldn’t discuss about it. But what if both got trapped in the same small room all day? Issues had to be sorted so they could make it until being released, without harmed feelings.(It was written before ep 2x11)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys...so this is my first fic about Supergirl's universe! I hope you like and please feel free to comment, give your opinion, suggestion and any other idea or prompt for future fics. I already apologize for any grammar mistakes, I'm trying to improve everyday, hopefully I will get to a point where those mistakes will be minimal! 
> 
> Have always a good time and thank you for giving a little of your time to read this!! Love you all!

 

_"I can’t believe it! Alex? Are you there?"_

 

_"Sorry Kara, the system went down! Winn is trying to fix it but will take, at least, two hours."_

 

_"No no no no…this can’t be happening, this CAN’T BE HAPPENING! I HAVE to get out of here. Snapper it’s gonna kill me if I get late again!"_

 

She was walking in circles as her worried mind had already pictured different angles of Snapper’s face and that pulsing vain in his head that gave her shivers from the first begging. His usual mood was anger but what really piss him off are delays and Kara was an expert on that subject. 

 

"I _’m sorry Kara, but we can do nothing. There is any light for you down there?"_

 

_"Yes, the emergency lights are on."_

 

_"Okay! I can’t reach you right now since the entire floor is locked but I promise I will try to unlock the doors as fast as we can! You stay calm!"_

 

_"Okay!"_

 

The speaker went off and Kara sighed in frustration as she sat at the corner of the room, resting her head on the cold metal walls. On the other side Mon - El was entertaining himself with the cardboard figures they use for the training.

 

She looked at him and when their eyes meet she automatic looked away. It had been this way for now a month, since he confessed his feelings for her and then decided that, dating another girl after her lack of response was okay. They still were training, that was why they both got trapped in there in the first place, but things weren’t the same. 

 

Sure Mon-El easily pretended that their talk had never happened and continued to be goofy and easy going. Kara, on the other hand, was rustling their conversation for all those days, looking for answers.

 

Actually she was looking for different answers than the ones she received from herself. The moment she saw him on her door she knew things would get intense. When he confessed he remembered the kiss she didn't know what to think, mostly because, since that kiss, something in her had awakened, something she didn’t want. 

 

From the beginning Kara had developed feelings for him, but it was easy to deny them when she was sure it wasn't mutual. The kiss though, it changed everything. He walked away too soon from her house that night, if he only had waited, maybe she would have confessed too.

 

Maybe…maybe…

 

Who she was trying to fool? Of course she wouldn’t admit. Kara was always good at loving people but let them in was a hole other deal. Sure she had had dates in the past years and even had fell in love, but it takes her time to open her heart.

 

With James she fell in love, but their friendship was what she treasured more than anything else so a relationship, as a couple, at the end, would not work. With Mon-El was different. She hated him at first and then got to know him better and somehow fell for him.

 

Perhaps because he was someone who needed to be helped and her natural instincts couldn’t run from that. But when he managed to stand by himself and started to change, the previous feeling that had appeared on her heart didn’t vanish as she expected. Instead they intensified and now she was seeing herself trapped in that non confessed passion.

 

Kara was trapped in Mon-El, as if they were opposite sides of a magnet, and now she was literally trapped with him on that small room for hours with that awkwardness surrounding them.

 

It was an unbearable silence but still Kara remained in her position. It was better keep quiet than say something she would regret later. Mon-El, above everything, respected her and didn’t open his mouth either.

 

But as the time passed by things started to get a little different. For his surprise and for the first time Mon-El saw Kara vulnerable as she started to lose herself a bit inside the room. Her breathing was getting harder, her eyes lost and she seemed to be drowned into some awful memory.

 

"Kara, are you okay?"

 

The blond turned to face Mon- El and her look wouldn’t allow her to lie. 

 

"I’m…I’m okay! Everything is going to be okay, we are going to get out of here soon, I know it."

 

Mon-El raised his eyebrows in concern. It must have been the fact that she was talking to herself while hugging her knees or the horror stamped on her face. He approached being careful to not disturb her more. A few inches away from her he sat, observing her eyes get lost again. 

 

It was strange see Kara that way, she was always so strong and confident, he wasn’t even aware of what was happening to her. Mon-El thought about call Alex and ask what was happening but that would only make the older Danvers concerned and preoccupied, he could handle that.

 

"Kara? Kara?" - he waved his hand as trying to get her attention but she didn’t even bothered to move a finger. 

 

Mon - El started to get more worried and when he called for her again and she didn't answer he moved  to sit in front of her. With his hands on her shoulders he gently shook her in an attempt to bring her back to Earth.

 

"Hey! Is everything okay? You are acting funny, like if you are sick!"

 

"I’m…" - Kara took a deep breath and put herself back together, her cheeks getting pink as she was ashamed of her state and also because of Mon-El’s hands on her. - "I’m a claustrophobic."

 

"A claustro what?"

 

"Claustrophobic. It means I can’t handle being in confined places for long periods of time." 

 

"Oh…And there is anything I can do?…I don’t know…there is something you can take? … a medicine?…maybe Alex can try to deliver you some pills and…"

 

"Mon- El!"

 

He shushed at her call and realized he had been babbling. Why he had to get so nervous around her lately?

 

"I’m sorry!"

 

"Hey…I know you just tried to help. There is no pills or anything that I can take, I just have to calm myself down, it will pass soon, I’m sure."

 

"Have you ever felt like this before? I mean, sure you had already passed for this otherwise you wouldn’t know how it’s called but I mean…"

 

Spending too much time with Kara gave him a new power, the babbling one, and the more she paid attention at him the more he would tripped at his words as his nerves would take the best out of him.

 

" It's normal for people who are claustrophobic to act like I did. Sorry if I scared you. Like I said, I have to calm myself down then the feelings will eventually go away."

 

Mon-El nodded in agreement, thinking about her words. He wanted to help her and then, a brilliant idea came to his mind. 

 

**_Two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions, on a sesame seed bun_ **

 

"Mon- El what are you doing?" - Kara was shocked. Sure she would expect a lot of things from him but singing it wasn’t one of them. But she had to admit what a great voice he had.

 

"I’m singing. As I saw in my researches about Earthly costumes, sing helps the trouble to go away." 

 

Kara couldn't help but smile at his silliness. 

 

"Sing with me, you will feel better!"

 

"I think I will pass."

 

"Come on! Just try it or the Supergirl is scared?"

 

Mon-El put his dare smile on, seeing Kara fight with herself about singing with him. He knew she wouldn’t drop a dare. 

 

Joining him she sang that lame commercial dingle she was sure it was Winn who had taught Mon-El and at the end of what seemed the hundred time they were repeating the same words, faster and faster, she was laughing and back at her normal self.

 

"See, I told you, it would make you feel better."

 

"Okay! You were right, if that was what you wanted to hear."

 

"In fact it was! Thank you Supergirl!"

 

She winked at him and he smiled at her annoyance. The awkward mood was gone for a while and finally they felt comfortable around themselves again. When the silence returned Mon-El got afraid Kara would return to her claustrophobic condition so chat maybe would distract her mind.

 

"Can I ask you what you were thinking so deeply before?"

 

Kara’s smile vanished and Mon-El blamed himself for being such a dumbass.

 

"Sorry I didn’t mean to.."

 

"No… Actually… I think I should talk about it…"

 

"Okay… I’m listening! _"_

 

He turned to sit beside her, his body facing her side and his ears wide open.

 

"When I first arrived here, all went to a complete chaos. Clark helped me at first but he had his duties as a superhero and hadn’t time to babysit a 14 year old alien. Eliza helped me the best she could and so Jeremiah and Alex but I was struggling in fitting in. Since I had no ID or birth register or any other form of identification I couldn't go to school, at least no until all those things were sorted out. I would spend my evenings at my new home watching Alex’s old movies and imagining how would be going to school, learning and making friends, as easy as the movies shown." 

 

"I guess you did pretty well, I mean, everyone seems to like you."

 

Kara blushed a bit and when the double meaning clarified in Mon-El’s words it was time to continue speaking.

 

"Well…sure I made some good friends, but kids could be mean, really mean. I was new, I was an alien who couldn’t sort out Earth relationships or how to blend in and people would punish me for that, for being different. So… one day, after the classes were done, I was in my locker and these girls appeared. I don’t even know why but they put me inside my locker and locked me in. I got so scared and humiliated, I’ve never felt that way before. I didn't know how to control my powers and ended up destroying the entire row of lockers with my heat vision. Eliza had to move me and Alex from that school. Since then I got afraid of closed spaces. When I’m doing other things my fears despair but if I get myself alone in places like this, the memory return and in the next moment I’m all scared again."

 

Mon-El kept staring at her in silence for a while before came up with what he thought it was the best words.

"Well…I guess if these girls could see how amazing, flawless and incredible you are they would regret what they did to you. What happened to you Kara it’s not even close to what you have faced out there everyday as Supergirl and you stand up for yourself, you are strong and shouldn’t let those mean girls affect you."

 

Kara smiled at the man sat beside her. His words, so meaningful, a way different than what he uses to say. For the first time in years that memory lost it’s powers over her. Sure it was something she didn’t what to remember but it lost the impact. Mon-El was right, she had faced so many worst things out there and won so many battles.

 

"You are right Mon-El…Thank you!"

 

"Anytime! _" -_ He smiled, partly happy in see her better, partly proud of himself and his wise words. - _"Y_ ou know, I should give advice to people more often."

 

Kara looked at him and couldn't help but roll her eyes and playful punch him in the arm, mesmerized by his capacity to turn that moment into something silly.

 

"I’m serious Kara!" - He smiled trying to put a serious noble look on his face and when she smiled back he knew she was better. - "See, that’s how it has to be!"

 

 _"_ I’m better now! Thank you!"

 

"Like I said, anytime! And if feel like any help I promise I won’t tell anyone you got afraid. "

 

Kara, for a couple of seconds, returned to that day when they got trapped by Cadmus. She shook her head vanishing the memory, it was a long time ago, things were different now, feelings were different now. 

 

"So…I was thinking, we could go eat something after they release us. I’m sure Winn will be starving and I just saw a good Italian restaurant on my way here. - Anything she could do to change the previous subject, anything to distract her from the heart hamming on her chest at each thought she spend on Mon-El.

 

"Oh..sorry, I can’t make it today. Eve and I are going to the movies. She said this one is in 3D. I don’t know what is 3D but sounds funny and mysterious."

 

"Okay…maybe another day then."

 

Kara couldn't avoid the sudden sadness. Every time Mon-El mentions his “new girl” it feels like a stab on her heart. Not that she would let him affect her, no way.

 

Her companion must have realized it because the concern returned to his eyes.

 

"Hey..I’m sorry I can’t make it…I didn’t mean…"

 

"What? I’m cool Mon-El. It’s fine, you have your appointments and I have mine."

 

"Sure! "

 

That was the end of their conversation. The good and light mood disappeared as the awkwardness returned and along with that, a jealousy on Kara’s heart. 

 

"Talking about appointments…I can’t make to the training tomorrow."

 

"Why not?"

 

"You see, Eve wants to take me to a trail run and then we are going to stop by her aunt’s house and…"

 

"Wait a second. So you are saying you can’t make it tomorrow because you have a date?"

 

"Hmmm..I guess so."

 

"I’m sorry but you are not dismissed. A date is no excuse for missing your training. Being a superhero should be your priority, not go out with a girl you barely know! "

 

Kara couldn’t avoid her voice to get louder as the angry was getting in her nerves. By now both had stood up and Kara was impatient on her place.

 

"Hey! I’m the one who decides what is priority in my life and Eve is one of them. That doesn’t mean that helping people aren't a priority either."

 

"Yes, it means. If this, whoever this girl is, is getting in your way of improving and becoming a superhero you said you want to be, than she is trouble."

 

"No she is not. I bet if you were dating you would excuse yourself too."

 

"Of course I wouldn’t and if you think so it means you don’t know me at all."

 

"Oh …so I don’t know you? Okay then!"

 

"Of course you don’t! You know nothing about me!"

"Okay…let’s see then. I know how you arrived on earth and why, I know who are your birthparents and your adoptive ones. I know how you love pepperoni pizza, potstickers and can’t handle a drink. I know how you care about all people, especially Alex, Winn and James. I know you don’t miss a movie night and can’t sleep without hugging an extra pillow. I know you are passionated about being a reporter and still has hope Snapper will improve to a better person. I know how much you love this city and would do anything in your power to make it safe and how you love to see people around you smile."   

 

Kara’s jaw dropped in surprise. She would never imagine someone knowing so many things about her, things that only someone truly looking at her would see. 

 

"So….you do know a few things about me but that doesn’t mean you know what decisions I would make. It’s settled, you are coming tomorrow you wanting it or not."

 

"You feel so much like a boss don’t you? "

 

"No, I don’t! But you’ve made the commitment now you have to comply. This Eve can wait or not, I don’t care!"

 

She was so furious and confused and all she wanted was to punch something until she gets tired and all sweaty. But above all she desperately wanted to get out of there.

 

"Now I see…this isn’t about me missing the training…it’s about me going out with Eve! Kara Danvers you are jealous!"

 

"Whaaaaattttt? Of course not! - by now her voice had reached the higher octave." 

 

"Yes you are! You are jealous!"

 

"I’m not Mon-El! I’m committed with my duty and so should you!"

 

"Why? Why just now…why you didn’t say anything back that night…I…"

 

"Listen I’m not jealous …I’m….I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

 

Immediately the doors opened and Alex came in their direction. The red emergency lights turned off as the power returned. Her eyes got some seconds to readjust and once she could see again she walked out of there as fast as she could, or at least she tried. 

 

Mon-El was faster and before she could see he had already grabbed her arm making her stop.

 

"Wait!"

 

"Let me go!"

 

"Why now? All you had to do was say something that night…we could have…"

 

"I said already, I’m not jealous and you know what? I see that I wasted my time with you. Please go out tomorrow but don’t bother coming back here later! Say hi to Eve for me!" 

 

With that she forced her arm and Mon-El loosened the grip allowing her to walk away. He watched she disappear in the stairs followed by a very confused Alex. That was it! He had messed everything up. What an idiot he was! 

 

_____

 

"Kara, what happened down there today? You and Mon-El seemed so…"

 

"Hey…I don’t wanna talk about it okay? I will have to face Snapper tomorrow and I bet he will not receive me with a bouquet of roses."

 

"Sorry I just want to…."

 

Alex closed her mouth, thinking maybe was better leave Kara alone. She had came to find her little sister who despaired from the DEO, flying away, and check if she was okay but it seemed she had made the wrong call. Walking to the door she was almost out when her words couldn't be contained anymore.

 

 _"_ You know Kara, you should let people in. You are always so kind and lovely and wish that everyone find their happy endings but when comes to you … you have this wall around your heart…put it down…listen from someone who once had it too."

 

Kara looked at her sister without say a word and let her go away. Who cares? He had moved on, she had to do the same. Move on from something that never happened. That never happened because of her. She was the obstacle. Kara knew from the begging, it was easier ignore.

 

A knock on her door though took her out of her thought. With no mood to receive anyone she was ready to go open it to politely dismiss whoever it was standing there but when it showed to be Mon-El she freeze and couldn’t do it.

 

"Hey…I…Sorry… I feel like I’m reliving things …I…"

 

"Deja vú!"

 

"What?"

 

"It’s called Deja vú what you are feeling."

 

"Oh..well…I…"

 

"Look, whatever you have to say I don’t wanna listen and it’s late and I…"

 

"I know what I did today was childish and honestly I don’t even know why I did but…the truth is…I do want badly to train tomorrow …not because of you but because for the first time in my life I feel like I’m doing something great, something worth all my energy and effort. I’m helping people."

 

"So why you made so much about losing your date and…'

 

I…I got angry, confused…I only started dating Eve because I thought she would help me move on but that is impossible since I’m with you everyday. It’s hard to forget someone incredible, specially if the other one by your side is only okay. I…I don’t even know what I feel for Eve…actually I don’t even know if I feel anything at all… and when you acted like that I thought you were jealous and I saw hope there…

 

"Mon-El I…."

 

"But I know it was me who pushed it so I came to apologize and ask if you agree to continue training me, because I want it to be my priority…"

 

"Sure…I would be glad to continue…you’ve improved so much already …"

 

Okay! Thank you! We are good?

 

Kara nodded and he put his hand up to hi five her and when he did he turned to walk away and again she would let him escape. Once again, on the same away she had let him go one month ago.

 

_"You have to let people in Kara"_

 

_“Put this wall down"_

 

"Mon -El wait!"

 

The man turned to face her. All he could see were comets coming at his direction. Before he could realize her lips were on his and Boy! That felt so good. That kiss, it was like everything in the world was right because of it. Her arms around his neck, his hands on her cheeks, the smell of strawberry coming from her hair. Like a completed puzzle, everything felt into place. 

 

When they pulled apart he saw Kara’s cheeks burn pink and a goofy smile cross her face. He was confused but happy. Whatever she had decided, he was good with that.

 

"You were right, I was jealous. I…I wanted to answer you that night but the words got stuck in my throat. I care about you the same way you care about me!"

 

As he heard those words his face formed a smile he couldn’t let go. All he wanted was to kiss her again and again.

 

Kara looked at him hopeful and he knew what had to be done.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

She nodded. Not the question she was expecting. 

 

"Good! Can I walk you to an amazing Italian restaurant a very special person told me about?"

 

Kara smile and Mon-El knew that it hasn’t anything more beautiful than a smiling Kara. 

 

She locked the door and they both made their way downstair. Without even noticing their hands were already interlocked, so perfectly, like it was meant to be that way. The traffic was insane, people were looking for shelter as the sky was announcing a big storm coming but they weren’t caring. That night everything was into place. 

 

"Kara you know I don’t understand a lot about Earth dates …I…"

 

"Hey…I can teach you that too!"

 

He pretended to be offended. 

 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. 

  

He bought her a pepperoni pizza.

 

She never felt more alive and happy than on that night.

 

Being trapped with Mon-El was a good thing after all. Such a lovely night to fall in love. 

 


End file.
